Grandmother's know best!
by ninjagirl03
Summary: Harm goes to his grandma's to clear his head. Does she have it in her to knock sense into Harm?
1. Default Chapter

1600  
  
Harm's apartment   
  
North of Union Station  
  
Harm sat on his couch staring at the ceiling. He had lost a case today to Mac. It wasn't like he hasn't lost to her before, he just thought he had this one in the bag. Instead his client got a dishonorable discharge and 2 years in Leavenworth. Harm walked to the corner of his bedroom and picked up his guitar. He hadn't played in awhile so he practiced before he started strumming the chords to Edwin McCain's 'I'll Be'. Silently he sung the words. His voice floated through the apartment and into the hallway as his voice rose.  
  
The strands in your eyes  
  
That color them wonderful  
  
Stop me and steal my breath  
  
Emeralds through mountain thrust towards the sky  
  
Never reveling their depth  
  
Tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be love suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
Harm finished the song and set his guitar down. He had so many thought swimming through his head. A lot of thoughts, but only one person. Mac! He couldn't shake her image from his head. " God Mac, why the hell can't I stop thinking about you. I love you so much. Why can't I just tell you that to your face? You know what, I am putting an end to all this torture. Maybe, if I get away for awhile I can get you out of my head." With that Harm picked up the phone and hit speed dial.  
  
" Hello?" a woman's voice said on the other end of the line.  
  
" Meredith, I'm sorry am I interuppting anything?"  
  
" Harm? No. You need to talk to AJ?"  
  
" Yes please."  
  
" Chegwidden." AJ said as he took the phone from Meredith.  
  
" Sir, It's Commander Rabb. Can I have a weeks leave? I need to sort a few things out in my life."  
  
" Can I ask where you will be in case I need you?" AJ asked concerned. He knew what this was about.  
  
" I'll be at my grandmother's in Pennsylvania. Sir, please don't tell the Colonel."  
  
" Okay Harm. Have fun and expect a lot of work when you get back."  
  
" Thank you sir." said Harm as he hung up and headed to his room to pack. After about 20 minutes Harm was heading down the stairs for his SUV.  
  
2200  
  
Grandma Rabb's house  
  
Bethesda PA  
  
Harm pulled into the driveway. His grandmother was waiting outside like she always does. He pulled upto the garage, turned the engine off, and got out to get his bags and greet his grandmother.   
  
" Harm, it is so good to see you." said Grandma Rabb as she wrapped her arms around her grandson.  
  
" Hey grandma. I missed you," Harm said as he hugged her and kissed his grandmother's cheek.  
  
" Let's get inside, get some cocoa, and head to bed. It is getting late."  
  
Harm and his grandmother went inside and into the kitchen. Harm sat down as grandma put the hot water on and put cocoa into 2 mugs. Grandma set the cup in front of Harm and sat down herself blowing on her cocoa. " So, Harm how is everything?" Grandma asked as she took his hand in hers. Harm squeezed her hand lightly and replied, " Well, Grandma Jag is great. My personal like stinks. I mean, I am deeply in love with someone, but I just can't tell her and I have no idea why." Grandma looked at her grandson and smiled. " It is Mac isn't it." " Yeah grandma." Grandma took a sip of her cocoa before continuing, " Harm I hear you talk about Sarah all the time. I know you love her. You guys are best friends and have been through so much together. You have saved her life and she has saved yours. You just need to get in touch with yourself and work through the problems within. Then you can declare you love for her. I shouldn't have to remind you that I am not getting any younger and I would like grandchildren to spoil before I pass." Harm looked at his grandmother and smiled. He knew she was right. There were deeper issues that he had to deal with before he could be with Mac. " Grams, I am going to go to bed. It was a long drive. I love you and I'll see you in the morning." With that Harm kissed his grandmother's forehead and headed for his room.  
  
0800  
  
JAG headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Mac walked into the busy bullpen and immediatley started searching for Harm. She had called him last night a number of times but he wasn't picking up. Every time she called his cell phone it said out of calling range. She was worried about him. He always answered his cell phone. After dropping her briefcase and cover off in her office she made a beeline for the admiral's office. Just as she was stepping into the outer office she bumped into Tiner. " Tiner I need to see the admiral." " Yes, ma'am."   
  
Mac walked into the admiral's office and sat in a chair in front of his desk. "Before you even ask Mac. Yes I know where Harm is. He will be gone for a week. And no I won't tell you. He asked me not to and I will respect him for it. All I will tell you is that he is somewhere, with a woman he loves very dearly." With that he looked up at a stunned Mac. " Ok sir. Thank you." She got up, saluted AJ, and headed for her office.  
  
0900  
  
Grandma Rabb's house  
  
Harm was woken up by the smell of fresh coffee and bacon cooking on the stove. He came up behind his grandmother and kissed the top of her head before getting coffee and sitting at the table with the paper." Good morning Harm," said Grandma as she put a plate of food in front of Harm. " Morning." Harm said through a mouthful of food. His grandmother looked at him and laughed before starting on her own breakfast. After the breakfast dishes were washed, dryed , and put away Harm went out side and sat on the porch to think about some things. After about 3 hours Grandma came out with the phone in her hand.   
  
" Harm there is someone on the phone for you." she said as she handed him the phone.  
  
" Hello? Sir is that you?"  
  
"No Harm it isn't. It's Mac."  
  
" Mac. How did you know where I was?" asked Harm shocked to her Mac on the phone. Harm's grandmother sat on the porch and watched her grandson.  
  
" Well, I asked the admiral where you were and he wouldn't tell me. All he said is you are visiting a woman you love deerly. I know you arent seeing anyone and I called your mother already. So I went to your apartment and got your grandma's number and address. So here I am talking to you" she said with a snicker.  
  
" Mac, only you would be that clever" Harm said with a smile.She could always make him smile.  
  
Grandma watched him and noticed how 2 minutes of talking with Mac cheered him up so much. This woman must have a death grip hold on his heart. That was it. If Harm wasn't going to act she would. Grandma grabbed the phone out of Harm's hand and started talking to Mac.   
  
" Mac honey. This is Harm's grandmother. Do you have my address? You do good. Get in your car and come up here. Don't worry about work. I will call AJ and tell him you aren't going to be there. Okay thank you for the number and we'll see you in 4 hours. Bye." Before Harm could respond Grandma was dialing the number Mac gave him.  
  
" Jag headquarters." Tiner said on the other end.  
  
" Young man, may I speak to Admiral A.J Chegwidden. This is Commander Harmon Rabb's grandmother." said grandma cooly.  
  
" Yes ma'am." said Tiner after beeping AJ and asking permission.  
  
" Ah, Mrs. Rabb how can I help you.What kind of trouble is Harm in now?" AJ said calmly.  
  
" AJ, I just wanted to let you know Mac won't be in work for a couple days. She is coming up here. Actually she is on her way. I am going to help with the saga that is Harm and Mac. Is that ok?" asked Grandma  
  
" Of course. Any help we can get with that is greatly appreciated." Aj said before he hung up.  
  
" Well Harm, Mac is on her way here. You better work through those issues quickly." with that Grandma left Harm so he could think in peace.................... 


	2. Chapter 2

1400  
  
Grandma Rabb's house  
  
Bethesda, PA  
  
Harm had been sitting on the porch for about 5 hours now. He sat there thinking about Mac, what they could have together, how much he loved her. After all his thinking was through he decided that he would tell Mac how he feels about her. First, he would have to make a trip to town, to grab a few things. Harm went inside and told his grandmother he would be back in a little bit. He told her if Mac got there tell her I will be right back and that I am not running anymore. With that Harm ran for his truck and sped towards town.  
  
1410  
  
Grandma Rabb's house  
  
Mac pulled onto the long driveway and moved up it slowly. She let out a sad sigh when she realized Harm's car wasn't there. Mac saw an older woman standing on the porch. 'That must be Mrs. Rabb' she thought to herself. Mac got out of the car and grabbed her bags before walking up to greet Mrs.Rabb.   
  
" Hello Sarah. It's so nice to finally meet you. Harm has told me so much about you," Grandma wrapped her arms around Mac. Mac tensed at first but returned the embrace just as warmly.   
  
" It is nice to finally meet you too Mrs.Rabb."  
  
" Hunny, it is grandma around here. Now let's get inside and get some coffee. Harm will be back in a little bit. He told me to tell you that he isn't running away again just getting a few things." Mac smiled and followed Grandma inside.  
  
After putting her bags in the room, Grandma told her would be hers, she went back to the kitchen for some coffee. " So Sarah tell me, has Harm kept himself out of trouble?"  
  
" Well grandma, I think he is trying, but if he isn't in trouble with the admiral he is with me. He always seems to push my buttons."  
  
" Yeah, he has a way of doing that. Can never keep his nose clean." Mac and Grandma both shared a laugh just as Harm walked in. His arms were full of bags.  
  
" Hey Harm." said Mac  
  
" Hey yourself Marine." Harm said as he walked up to his room to hide the bags.  
  
" Would you like some coffee dear?" asked Grandma. " No thanks Grams. Actually Mac I have something for you." Harm handed Mac 2 dozen long stemmed red roses.  
  
" Harm they are beautiful."  
  
" Not as beautiful as you Mac." Mac stood up and gave Harm a hug before going to put the flowers in a vase. " I have more where that came from," Harm said with the biggest flyboy grin he could manage. Mac smiled back and so did grandma Rabb. 'He is finally gettting his head out of his ass. It is about time. I would like to have great grandkids to spoil,' Grandma thought to herself.  
  
" Mac come here," Harm said as he patted the couh cushion next to him. Mac went over and sat next to him staring at him in confusion. " Mac I came up here to think. I had a lot of thoughts going through my mind, but they were of one person.YOU! I can't stop thinking about you. I have dreamed about you and me together doing, well you know what." Harm said trying to keep his voice down so his grandmother wouldn't hear. "Everytime you walk by me and I smell your perfume, my knees start to give out. I love your eyes, your body, everything about you. But more important I love you more then anything in the world. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Just then Harm pulled out a small velvet box and opened the lid to reveal a rather large canary diamond, setting on a white gold band with two smaller diamonds beside it." Sarah MacKenzie will you marry me?"  
  
Mac's mouth dropped open as she tried to find the words to say to say to him. All she could do is cry and nod her head yes. Harm slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her patiently. They only came apart when Grandma cleared her throat rather loudly. "Well, it is about time Harmon. I was wondering when you would ask her. I am going over to the neighbors for about an hour. You kids have fun." Grams smiled at Harm and Mac and left for the neighbors.  
  
Harm looked at Mac passionatley. Mac returned the glare long enough to invite Harm into a kiss. Harm ran his fingers across Mac's cheekbone and past her lips. He cupped her face with his hand and Mac kissed his palm. She rested her hand on his thigh and began gently moving her hand up and down his leg. She would go oh so close then pull away. " Mac you are a tease." " I know I am." she said with a smile. Mac leaned over and kissed Harm. Harm leaned back and brought Mac with him. When they came up for air Harm whispered "Let's go upstairs." Harm picked Mac up. As he walked upstairs Mac kissed Harm's neck and he let out a deep moan.  
  
Up in Harm's room he laid Mac on the bed and laid on top of her. He leaned up and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, reveling her bra and beautiful olive skin. Mac took Harm's shirt off too. His strong chest took her breath away. She reached up and started kissing his chest as he slowly unfastened her jeans and slid them off. Harm stood up to take his own jeans off. They were both now in their underwear. Harm stood there for a minute trying to drill the picture of Mac into his head. He started at her naval and started kissing up her body. Mac let out a few deep moans. She ran her hands up and down his back. Harm reached her lips and laid a deep passionate kiss on her.By this time they were naked and laying with each other. Harm started off slowly much to Mac's displeasure. " Give it time Sarah." he joked.Their bodies started moving in sync with each other. Mac dug her nails into Harm's shoulders and tried not to scream. Harm buried his head in the blankets next to her but still managed to let an 'I love you" and a very deep loud moan. Mac moaned louder as Harm slowed down and stopped. He got off Mac and pulled the covers down so they could get under. Harm pulled Mac's body close to his as they fought to control their breathing.   
  
" I love you Harm."  
  
" I love you to Sarah."  
  
After about 10 minutes Harm and Mac feel asleep together, naked, in Harm's old bed..................................... 


End file.
